Don't worry about the mosses on your armpit!
by hildaneesama
Summary: Gin-san getting curious about Kagura. This little girl always go outside at the same day and the same time every week. What does she do out there? Is she wants to meet someone? Is this guy really important to her that make she running through the rain for him? #OKIKAGU FANFIC#
1. Chapter 1

**My first OkiKagu fanfic. Hope you like it ^^ Hit the review button after reading!**

**WARNING : NEVER LET ME OWN GINTAMA**

* * *

8 years ago. Inside that small and dirty room. The small girl sitting and grab that lady's weak hand. On this dark planet, the place that sunshine almost possible to enjoyed.

"Kagura, why you no play outside? It must be tiring to watch over me all day" that women said. She was being on her bed for long time because of her illness. "No. Kagura just want to be beside Mami - aru. Besides, it's always raining outside." The little girl tightened her grab to that woman's weak arm.

"I'm fine, Kagura. Girl on your age should play outside with friends"

"No-No! Kagura love Mami! It means Kagura should be beside Mami right? Kagura don't want anything else – aru, Kagura just need Mami beside Kagura. Since Papi always go outside… and aniki never here… Kagura… "

She sobbed. "Please don't make this dark planet even darker darling" That women's soft hair clean the tears on her daughter's cheeks. Her smile was really beauty. Looking at her daughter's tears, she can't stop the feeling wanted to cry. Which parents that can just silent while looking at their child's tears?

She can do nothing. Her body is too weak.

"Listen, darling. If you have a friends that play with you, that admire you, and be beside you just when you are in happy and good mood. But leave and refuse you when your feeling is terrible?"

"Kagura will be very-very upset. – aru"

" That is our skies. Everybody admire it, play under it, and enjoyed it's beuty when the skies are clear and blue. But, people avoid and refuse the skies when it's raining"

"So, try to enjoy it, darling. Rainy sky is not that bad. You will never catch a cold as long your yato's blood and my love still inside you"

…

"Kagura-chan, kagura-chan. Wake up. Don't fall a sleep on the floor. You will catch a cold like me… AACHOO!"

Kagura was waked up by that glasses man. She scratch her head and jump to the sofa. She look at the window. Yes. It's raining now.

"Naah. It's raining now. No work, no job. It might be a fungi growing on my armpit." The silver haired samurai just start mumbling.

"There's already-aru, Gin-chan. Your armpit as smell as Shinpachi"

"I heared it, okay? You two. Don't you dare to compare me to your armpit"

"No- aru. I just compared your smell to Gin-chan's armpit"

"IT ALL SAME! THERE'S NO WAY MY SMELL BE THAT STINKS! I TAKE A BATH EVERYDAY!" Shinpachi yelled.

"You too. Kagura. There's might be a mushroom growing inside your brain"

"Shut up, you good-for-nothing samurai. YOU must have a moss growing around your crotch- aru"

"THE WRONG ONE IS YOUR BRAIN! YOU TWO, STOP IT ALREADY! Geez, I just cleaned this room. Don't you two dare to dirty it!" Shinpachi yelled again and take his umbrella

"I will go to buy a detergent" the megane walking out the yorozuya.

….A lone silent inside the yorozuya

"Gin-chan"

"Nah"

"What day is it?"

"hmm… let see… there 'Pinko, a Lonely Wifehouse' drama premier… Yes it's Thursday"

"Thursday?... Gin-chan, I run out of my stock of sukonbu. I'll get it now" She get up from the sofa and come to Sadaharu.

"Be a good boy, okay?" She smile

"Woof!"

"Hey, you always go outside on Thursday, and on the same time for this 3 months. What is it?" that silver haired samurai asked her

"I've been told you, I run out of sukonbu – aru."

"You just buy 12 packs of sukobu yesterday" he said

"BYE GIIN-CHAN!" Kagura grab her umbrella and go outside the yorozuya.

What is it? There is something she must look every Thursday?

Kagura walk with her umbrella on and she stop to the dango shop.

"One portion please." She said

"yes, miss"

"Oh, yes. Please put a lot of tobasco on it"

"hmm… It's the second for this month. Right? He-eh" that old man gives her order. "For a beautifull young girl, I make it half price" He smiled

"Kyaa! Thank you very much, baldy!" She gives her money and run away.

"… baldy, heh?" that old man smiled.

She walk from that baldy's dango stall and stop to the park. She look around her. Look like she was looking for someone.

"That asshole doesn't here yet.- aru"

She sit on the park chair and looking on the dango that she just buy

"Ugh, he doesn't better that that Mayo-freak. - aru. It's not the dog food. With the tobasco on it, even the dog can't eat it"

"Stop complaining, China. Remember your promise if you lost to me from last week fight. Remember?" Suddenly, the light brown haired shinsengumi appeared with his umbrella.

"I hate you -aru! get lost!" She attacked him with her umbrella. The shinsengumi dodged it and strikes back with his side kick. Kagura jump from her place and put her umbrella on again.

"GYAAA! Now, I'm wet-aru! " Kagura yelling when she look at her wet clothes.

"That's none of my bussines, China. You are the one who make yourself wet" That shinsengumi take his dango and start eating it. "Want some?"

"Shut up, -aru! Like hell I eat that stuff!"

"Heee? you dont want to eat the stuff that you buy?" He smirked at her

"Yoouuu Sadist!"

"Ah, I can see your bra clearly" That Shinsengumi says to her with straigh face

"WHA-WHA-WHAA? YOUUU!" She closed her chest with her other hand

"Dont say that you... see..."

"What? Yes I see it. But, there is nothing interesting behind it. Right?" He tease her again

"Shut Up you, sadist! I can grow these!... I mean..." Kagura pissed off.

"Little girl doesn't say something like that. moron"

"GET LOST!" She kick his head and run away

"Sougo, you playing around again. your free time was end 5 minutes ago" Suddenly, other shinsengumi show up. Oh, yes. He hashis own Mayo bottle on his pocket.

Sougo look at him. "Yes, Hijikata-san"

That two Shinsenumi walk away from the park, And Kagura still running with her wet clothes and her umbrella on...

_*Continue*_

**Naaaah! how was it? the next chapter will be uploaded soon. Any review accepted^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for a long wait**! **Well, about my bad grammar, I'm really sorry about it. English is my 2nd language so... well :""(**

**This is the second chapter. thank's for your support. And like usual, review it! ^^**

* * *

"Good morning. We meet again on Edo's Daily Weather Report. So, Today's weather is.. Rainy! Get a grip for your umbrella again guys and watch out the mud on the street. Thank you for your attention. Ketsuno Ana reporting from Studio…."

"Heee…. Again? Come on. Why are you crying for 5 days a row, Sky-san? What's wrong? Did you just broke up with your girlfiriend?" The silver-haired samurai complaining while drinking his strawberry milk.

"Move on, Sky-san" Kagura continue.

"There is no use to complain. Edo will start to flooding right now"

"Ah, Shinpachi. You're late. Ketsuno Ana's report just ended a while a go"

"No, Gin-san. I've been here 10 minutes ago. You should take a look for someone who came inside your house."

"Awmanto gwowrvewment was bweing attacked. Howw scrawry-aru" The alien girl talking about news on the newspaper she read.

"Kagura-chan, don't talk with food inside your mouth,"

Swhut up, Megane. I must absorb the spice of this dishes perfectly"

"Kagura-chan. The food is splitting out. It's disgusting"

_PLUK_

Suddenly, a red glasses just falling down from the roof.

"Ha? What's this?"

"It's a glasses- aru,"

"Shimura, you shouldn't put your glasses on our roof. And obviously, the cute red one"

"You wrong, Gin-san. It's not mine"

"Do you have a pink one-aru?" Kagura says while keep chewing her food

"I said it's NOT mine"

"Ah, sorry, it's mine" A kunoichi shows her head from her hiding place inside the roof

"….."

"…"

"Who are you?"

"It's Sacchan –aru"

"Kagura-chan, swallow your food. "

"Hmph. I was exposed. Isn't it" Sacchan jump to the ground and wear her glasses back

"How you can came inside my house? No. my roof."

"Like I say Gin-san. You doesn't watch the people who came inside your house"

"Oooooh~~ don't be silly, Gin-san! You just called my glasses cute right? Kyaaa! You were such a nice guy. Treat me well, will you….."

"No. I don't say that" The silver haired samurai disprove it

"Don't be shy. Or I will never let you touch my butt again. Kya!" That kunoichi just blushed by her self.

"I never touched your butt"

"Or I will never let you do THIS and THAT to me. Neveerr~~"

"I never do THIS or THAT to you."

"Teehee.. such a shy boy… you…."

"BWWOOOOOOOOOOOOORRGGHH"

"….."

"Kagura. I've told you to swallow your food. Now look Sacchan face now… there is full of your food now" that Megane pretending to being care about that annoying-stalker-kunoichi. Nope. He doesn't care abour her.

"Ah, I split it out.- aru" Kagura clean her mouth

"you… okay. I think It's enough, Gin-san. It's looked like these kids do not like me with you. It's okay. I, I…"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Ah, AND MY ROOF TOO!" Gintoki kick her out of Yorozuya.

"Ah, It's raining-aru"

"Ketsuno Ana has told us this morning. Kagura"

_Knock knock knock_

There is somebody knocking Yorozuya's door right now. Maybe there's a… CLIENT?

"Yeees" Shinpachi open the door."Aneue! What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. Gin-san and Kagura here?

"Yes! Come Inside aneue! The Rain is getting bigger outside"

"Thankyou, Shin-chan"

Otae just came to yorozuya . She brings her umbrella and a basket with a warm cloth on it."

"Anego!"

"Good afternoon, everyone! I come to ask a favor to you"

"What's that aneue?"

"Kyu-chan just foundthis infront of her house. So…"

She open the cloth on that basket.

"A-A-A Cat?"

"KYAAA! So cute,-aru!"

'Well, can you guys keep her until I finish my work?"

"She will get along with Sadaharu,-aru! A cute things will get a long with a cute things too…"

"What? We are working too"

_BRAKK_

This young lady broke the yorozuya's table with just one punch

"Yes, Gin-san. And THIS is your JOB" Shmura Tae show her 'devil' look to them.

"YES MISTRESS!"

"Okay, I will take her at 8 pm. Take care, guys"

Otae go outsidewith her umbrella on.

"Now, what we do now?"

"The rain just stopped – aru!"

"So?"

"Let me take out this cat outside!"

"WHAT? NO KAGURA-CHAN NO! You know what will my sister do if something terrible happens to this cat?" Shnpachi is so panic with Kagura's idea

Why? I will take a good care to her. Right Sadaharu no.30?" Kagura hug the cat tightly

"YOU GIVE IT NAME?"

"Geez. You two are too noisy. Shinpachi, let she do whatever she wants, okay? Now let me sleep"

"WHAAT? GIN-SAN?"

"BYE-BYE!"

"AAAAHH! KAGURA-CHAAAAAAN!"

"shut up!" Gintoki punch him on his face

"….."

*"The Edo's Headline news!"*

*"Welcome back to Edo's Headline news with me, Koguro Kataga. Today's headline news will talking about today''s weather. Ketsuno Ana? Are you there?"*

*"Yes, Koguro-san. It's looked like the rain is just stopped a minutes ago. But, be carefull. After this, Big rough rain will come. Don't go anywhere without your raincoat because umbrella doesn't enough for this rain. They said the rain will come about…. Half hour. Yes. Half hour. Thanks for your attention Ketsuno Ana reporting from studio."*

"…"

"half hour, huh?"….

The joui's ex fighter and the 4 eyes silent for a while…

"KAGURA –CHAAAAAAANN!"

It's too late. Kagura just enjoying her walk with Otae's cat. This cat is so fluffy. It' is white. And, It's big cute green eyes make it more cute. "Well sadaharu no 30. Where should we go? Park?" She put that cute cat on her head and go to the park.

She liying down on the grass with that cat. The wind is softly blowing on her face. It's so comfy. And she falls a sleep.

From a far away. The guy with the shinsengumi uniform walk passing the park. And seeing Kagura sleeping on the park.

He walk closely. Look at her face. She's cute when she sleep. He think. Her soft pink silky lips was beautifull. He touch her hair. Doesn't like he tought, Her hair is so soft. He look at her more closely. Look at her cute sleeping face. He doesn't realize something. His lips and her lips is so close. His chest is beating so fast. He doesn't know why. It doesn't make any sense…. He think

His hand go down to her lips. He touch it gently. Her lips is really soft. His lips getting close to her lips he close his eyes.. He cant feel her warm breath now. He is trembling. His lips is so close to her lips.

Suddenly, a rain drops falls to his head, and her face. He shocked and get away from her. His chest is sill beating so fast. What is it? He cant se her on face.

Kagura wake up because of the rain. She get up and suddenly realized that someone infront of her sitting on the ground.

"Wha-wha-what the hell, Sadist?"She shoked look her rival sitting infront of her.

"What? You under arrest for disturbing other people on public place."

"What? Shut up you, asshole! She take her umbrella and open it." "geez. It's raining again."

"Alone, China? Where's danna?"

"Gin-chan is home now. And I'm not alone! I;m with this cat Sadaha… wait. Sadaharu? SADAHARUUU?"

She just realize that otae's cat doesn't with her anymore.

"OI, SADIST! WHAT YOU DID TO SADAHARU NO.30? HAH?"She grab his collar roughly

"What? I don't see any 'pet' here other than you"

"Stop joking around you, BASTARD! If you do something to her I'll knock your brain out, and send you home inside the box, Several Boxes!"

"Let me go, China. I DON'T know anything. I swear."

"Uh-uh. Sadaharu no.21…. ah I men…." She let the Shinsengumi officer go and start looking around.

"What is it?"

"Shut up-aru. I must find anego's cat right now!" Kagura running away from her place.

That light-brown haired police officer keep quite for a while. Looking at Kagura from his place standing right now.

The rain is pouring more roughly. The Sadist walking to his police car to continue his patrol. Suddenly, another Shinsengumi coming with his umbrella to him.

"Oi, Sougo. What are you doing here? Keep patrolling bastard."

"Ah, Hijikata-san. I just got a report about a missing pet right now"

"Ha? What pet?"

"A cat. Its name is Sadaharu no.30"

"….. that yorozuya brat, is it?"

"You know it, Hijikata-san?"

"well… that brat just tell me the same" The mayo freak give him a photo.

"She has the photo… why she doesn't tell me?"

"She said that's miss Otae's cat. But, who cares about this cat? We have a lot things to do. C'mon Sougo"

"Otae's cat?"

A gorilla umm… I mean Kondou-san. He just get off from the shinsengumi's car. "That's terrible! Who says a lost pet is not our business. HUH? Let's find this cute cat now!"

"No-no. Lets go, Kondou-san, Sougo."

"But-but, that's Otae's!" that gorilla, I mean Kondou-san starts yelling around

Sougo doesn't says anything. He turn his back of and walk to his patrol car.

A sky is doesn't stop raining. Kagura running around Kabukicho looking for Otae's cat. Its 7.30 pm already. But she doesn't find it yet. She is tired and sit on the ground.

"Hiks, hiks. Sadaharu…" She starts crying.

Rain drops cover her tears. She doesn't put her umbrella on. And she look at the sky, and remembering her mother.

"Mami…. What should I do? *sniff* Shinpachi has told me to not bring her out.*sniff* What can I say when anego wants to take Sadaharu no. 30 back? She must be really upset-aru…Mami…hiks"

On the other side of kabukicho, Sougo take a rest and park his car infront of dango's stall.

"As usual please" He says to the seller.

"Okay Okita-kun." That baldy gives the dango to him.

"your order is always same to the china girl that always come here every Thursday, do you know her?

"ah, that brat…"

"You know her doesn't it? She must be really close to you"

"No-no! We're not. We fight a lot!"

"ehehehe. Enjoy your life while you we're young, Okita-kun. Ah, that's remember me to the song that my kid always listen to."The baldy says

"That's Live While We're Young, baldy. Your kid must be a fangirl." Okita says while eating his dango.

"Yes-yes that's it Okita-kun!"

Suddenly, a white cat walking passing these two. This cat looks familiar to Sougo.

"Geez, a wild cat again. Go away! Shooo shoo!" The old bald man shooing that cute fluffy cat.

"You should not bother this cute thing, old man."

"But Okita-kun, a wild cat always disturbing my customer."

Sougo remember something. This cat Is a cat that China look around! He think.

"Nah, old man. I just remember I have some business with this cat. Let me take her" Sougo take that cat and drive away from that Old man place.

"I should contact Danna about this cat…" Sougo mumbling to him self.

After 10 minutes driving through the rain, He see Kagura sitting besides the river and crying. "Tsk. Who cares" He keep driving. But, something disturbing his chest. He cant let that young girl crying.

So, He park his car nearly and walking to Kagura with that cat h

"Oi, China. You can caught a cold."

"Sa-sa-sadist?Go-go away. I don't need your help. Hiks *sob*"

She doesn't turn her head to him. She doesn't want her rival look at her face this time.

"On this time, you need a police officer to help you. Right Sadaharu no.30?"He pet that cat softly

"Sa, Sadaharu?" She turn her head and hug Otae's cat tightly.

"Sa-sadaharu…*sob* I'm sorry. I will never fall a sleep again" She cry again

"Stop crying, brat." That Shinsengumi walk away from her. "Take care of your pet correctly."

"Ah, wait" She follows him and grab her sleeve "Umm…aru… I want to say… Thank you."

She blushed. Really – really cute. The sadist shoked and smile to her.

"Geez. Shut up and go home. A girl doesn't playing around at night" He rubbed her head. Looking at his smile now make she start blushed again. "_He just called me girl"_ Kagura think.

"I….I'm going" Kagura grab her umbrella and run away from that place. She cant stop thinking about him.

After she arrived to yorozuya, Shinpachi cant stop yelling to her looking at her wet cloth.

"What are you doing Kagura-chan? We don't have any detergent now!"

"Shut up, aru. Sadaharu no.30 is okay now." Kagura arguing with Shinpachi.

"Geez. You will caught a cold now. Gin-san. Don't just silent at there. Say something!"

"You want me to say something?" That good-for-nothing samurai wake up from his sleep.

"Well, what is your relationship with that sadist tax collector, huh? Have you two kissed each other?"

"What? Gin-san? You mean…" Shinpachi stop talking and look to Kagura right now.

She blushed. Really really blushed. Her face is like a ripe tomato right now.

"WHA-WHAT? A-A-A-A-A-A-A KISS? N-N-N-N-N-N-NO! W-W-W-W-W-W-WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, GIN-CHAN?! Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU KNOW W-W-W-WE FIGHT A LOT! TH-TH-THERE IS NO WAY I…."

She stop talking and look at the other yorozuya face. The shows her that 'annoying-smile' look.

"aaaww… She is growing already, Gin-san"

"Should we let her use your sister's bra?"

"S-S-SH…..SHUT UP!" Kagura grab her towel and run away to the bathroom. "geez. Kissing with the sadist? Like hell" She mumbling to her self inside the bathroom.

"Well, how do you know about it, Gin-san"

"That Gorilla and Mayo-freak bastard told me. And I saw her with that tax collector twice. At the park"

"Hoo…. That's why she always go outside every Thursday"

"And Thursday is that tax collector take his break time at 2 pm at the park. Well, Shimura, we should buy a lot of new bra tomorrow."

"There is nothing to do with bra, Gin-san. Just give her the money and let she go with aneue…"

"Go to where with me and what?" Suddenly, Shimura's sister just sit at yorozuya's sofa and drinking her tea.

"A-A-A….ANEUE? When did you…"

"I've knocking the door and no response. So, I come inside by myself and listening what you two talking about. Does it fun, guys?"

"Well, you see…"

"Make fun a girl's feeling huh? Make fun that girl's process to maturity HUUH? Who the are you? You live with her but you cant understand girl. THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T GET A GIRLFRIEND ASSHOLE!"

"What? Wai-wait, A-a-a-aneue wa…GYAAAAA!"

Otae clean her hand after finished her stupid brother.

"SHINPACHI! LOOK AT ME, TAKE A BREATH! SHINPACHI!"

"Oi, you! You too! Don't think you can get away from here. You shameless bastard samurai…"

"Wai-wait! Th-th-that's your cat! What you want? S-s-s-strawberry milk? H-h-h-h-h- Haagen dasz? O-o-o-o-o-oi, wait a minute…. GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH

* * *

**How is it? a terrible ending? tsk whatever, just hit the review button,-aru! :p**


End file.
